A Destructive Influence
by Dreams Travel
Summary: Kidfic. Tony is five years old.The Hulk shows his destructive tendencies. Thor is amused. Cap and Widow are not. Hawkeye is taking pictures.


_**Marvel owns, I do not (darn it!). Just playing in their sandbox, making no monetary profit. Fully intend to share comments, hugs and flames with anyone who wants to sue.**_

A Destructive influence

The incredible Hulk gave an almighty ferocious roar, while lifting the totaled car high above his head with both hands, ready to toss it far. He stood for a moment, threateningly towering over the tiny child at his feet, growling and glaring down at the boy.

Who was giggling so hard he had just fallen on his rear end, dark eyes bright, a small blue-white light shining from his chest through a thoroughly ice-cream stained shirt that had been new not an hour ago. His small sneakers were coated with dust and oil smears and his new jeans were torn at the left knee. He looked absolutely delighted.

The green giant threw the car hard and it landed somewhere behind a heap of other broken vehicles at the edge of the scrap yard. The boy smiled, scampered up and shouted "More!" while punching the air with a tiny fist. Hulk chuckled, a rumbling sound deep in his broad chest. He grabbed another metal hunk that had been blue, once, perhaps, and started to fold it into something roughly shaped like an overlarge metal ball.

The scrap yard owner, a too heavy sweating man with a big nose, cowered before Captain America. The poor man was stuttering about having been forced to send his personnel away early and damages, while the Captain halfheartedly heaved his shield to protect him from unintentional flyby shrapnel. Black Widow, arms crossed and face carefully neutral, stood atop a heap of disused car parts looking down, next to an astonished Thor who seemed thoroughly confused by his surrounds of rusted and dejected cars. Hawkeye had retreated to the top of a high crane to observe the situation from above and shoot his arrows filled with hulk-proof tranquillizer if needed. Apparently, he was also shooting pictures.

"So," Natasha said in an even voice, "how long before your brother's spell wears off?"

Thor shrugged, staring quite baffled at the strength Hulk showed while crunching the cars into small blocks.

"I do not know, " he said, "but I have never known any of his transformation spells not to wear off in mere days."

The Hulk stomped another car wreck. Tony stomped something that looked like the casing of an old car radio. "Good!" growled Hulk and the boy looked happily up at him. Hulk gave the child a windscreen wiper, and grabbed a battered red sedan for himself. The Hulk roared and bended the car. The five year old billionaire scrunched up his face, gave his kitten version of a roar and broke the relatively safe piece of scrap. The Hulk laughed, deep and heavy and booming.

Natasha rubbed her temple, feeling a headache coming on. "Make it quicker."

Thor shrugged. "I do not know if that is even possible. Besides-" and the demigod smiled at that, "friend Tony looks happy enough. He seems in no danger."

"Yes, " Natasha nodded chagrinned, "but I very much doubt if New York can really survive several days of our overprotective 'Nanny Hulk'!"

You just could not take a child out for Ice-cream in Central Park these days. A guy had rudely run past Tony and Bruce and brushed Tony's cone right out of his hand. The boy had been inconsolable and Hulk had made an appearance. As far as Natasha knew, one of the cross bridges had become an interesting ruin, the ice-cream stand had been thoroughly wrecked and plundered to the joy and amazement of all children present, and the police was still trying to talk the unfortunate ice-cream basher down from the tree he'd fled into.

How Hulk and Tony had ended up at this scrap yard only Hulk could tell and Bruce would not remember. Apparently, Hulk had decided smashing things was also a good way of cheering up little boys.

Unfortunately, he had been right.

Hulk scooped up the boy and planted him on his broad shoulder. Holding the child with one hand he now punched at a three storey high tower of wrecked cars so hard it fell down and with a domino effect, took several others with it.

Tony's happy high pitched voice carried over the sound of crashing metal.

"Hulk smash!"

The scrap yard owner had run by now. Steve came up behind his friends and looked down at the destructive pair.

"Nanny?" he said rather peeved, "I don't think the Hulk is a very good influence on a little boy. Not one bit!"

Over the com, Clint's voice came excitedly. "Oh man- this is great! Wait until those two are normal again- best blackmail material ever!"

Thor laughed, loudly. Natasha tried to ignore him, looked up at the crane and rolled her eyes. Steve fastened his shield to his back, crossed his arms and looked down at his indisposed team-mates disdainfully.

Another car went flying.


End file.
